Into the New World
by BlackPearlNamine
Summary: Basically, The World Championships in the eyes of three girls. Um, Zeo x OC, Toby x OC, Nile x OC Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Jessica Frost
1. Krystal: Prologue: Departure

"Are you sure I should go?" I asked softly, looking at Toby, my ill friend. He coughed a bit, and then said a bit weakly "If think you should, Diva, because, it'll be a good chance for you to get stronger and become Number One."

Number one . . . I always dreamed of becoming Number One, however, if he insists, I think I should go for it.

"Well, I guess I'll go, and remember," I said, and took something out of the pocket of my jeans, and took out a one blue seashell, and one aqua seashell I got on the beach, and put the blue in his hand "I;ll never forget ya, even if I'm gone." I took another thing out of my other pocket, and handed it to Toby, I then said, "Sorry, but, make sure Zeo sees the aqua seashell, and this also, I made this in advance, in case I decided to go."

It was a note that read "My friends, I will be travelling around the world along with Masamune, I'm sorry for not staying, but...I want to become Number One to fulfill my promise. Take care."

Toby looked up at me and spoke, "So, goodbye, for now."

I looked at him also, "Goodbye."

And after that exchange, I headed for the airport, got my things ready, and went onto the airplane, silently praying for him to recover when I come home, and for me to fulfill my promise.


	2. Amber: A Live Tournament and a Crasher

"Ah, nothing like a good live action Bey Battle." I said to myself. It felt especially good since this time there would be no freaky dragon dude or creepy snake guy. Oh well, getting my mind of that, I went back to watching the Beybattle. So far, Yuu, a little boy with innocent emerald green eyes, who was a Battle Bladers' competeter, defeated a guy named Teru, a former ballet dancer, who was a rather feminine looking boy with blond waves. Well, of course you can't judge a book by it's cover, but Earth Virgo had amazing stamina, however, Flame Libra's Infernal Blast takes the cake for this battle.

Then there's another feminine looking boy, Tsubasa, who had long silver hair, with Earth bey was beautiful and filled with grace against the raging bull, who was owned by a huge looking guy named Benkei. I also recognize them from Battle Bladers', of course. This time, instead of taking the cake, Aquila snatched it, and unfortunately didn't save any for the poor Bull. Oh well . . . I guess it couldn't be helped.

I could feel myself getting the urge to Beybattle, I could feel the flames of passion burning inside me. But for now, I think I should hold those flames back or else I'll do something embarrasing and stupid. So, it got to the Finals. With Tsubasa the Graceful Eagle, and Yuu the Little Boy with a special move that can make your ears bleed. But then here comes a guy with a super familiar bey.

Also, to make things worse, the _guy_ himself was oddly familiar. He had spiky tri colored hair, black, white, and red. I heard Tsubasa comment on how rude he was, and that helped me a little, and I finally figured out what his bey was. It was Ray Striker.

Ray Striker, rude personality, spiky lethal weapon hair . . . yep, according to him, he was Masamune Kadoya, and I finally figured two things out. One, his name, and two, where I saw him. He was the one who hung out with Toby, who was my rival, yet somehow I felt my cheeks burn up for some reason. and some other kid with brown hair. What was he doing here?

Well, apparently he's looking for the Battle Bladers' champion, Ginga Hagane, but much to his dismay, Ginga wasn't here. Tough luck to him. So then, he flees, in search of Ginga.

But this is what struck me. Why was he searching for Ginga?


	3. Krystal: The Beginning of a New Bond

"The World Championships . . ." I mumbled to myself. "I'm so excited!"

I stared at the screen, showing the huge stadium. I can feel myself get all fired up just looking at it! Trying not to literally burst into flames, I walked into the big building where the matches were being scheduled as we speak.

Inside the building where the selection tournament was taking place, the Korean DJ explained the rules. We all ran swiftly to our positions. I scanned for anyone that stood out. And there was a group of three that surely stood out - a boy with golden blond hair flirting with a girl that also had blond hair, but she had a few streaks of black in it-, and a boy with long red-tipped black hair held back in a low ponytail, seeming rather annoyed at the flirt along with the girl. There was also a girl that was Korean like me, with dark hair and pale skin, looking like she was trying not to giggle.

"You have only ten minutes to go around and battle as much bladers at you can," the Korean DJ - that I'll name Bob - announced, "when the ten minutes are up, the top two with the most points are automatically part of the team- with the top blader being the leader - the third and fourth bladers must battle in a staduim with _no _stadium outs to decide the official member and the sub-member. So on your mark, get set, go!"

Chaos took over the huge stadium, as everyone found the closest bladers they could find, launch, and go mad while they battle like wild beasts, almost like that Kyoya guy. My opponent was the girl that was being hit on by that blond boy.

"Let's do our very best!" I exclaimed cheerfully, getting into my launching position.

The blonde got into her position, and we both shouted, "Three, two, one! Let it rip!"

The girl's bey - a silver and white bey -, and my bey - Melody Octavia, which was blue, cyan, teal, and white - clashed head on. Wanting to finish her quick, I unleashed my special move on the spot, "Octavia, special move! Symphony of the Witches!"

Octavia moved to the center on the stadium, and seemed to sway, as sonic-booms shook our area where our battle was taking place. Music notes went and attacked the other girl's bey also. But then the girl shouted, "Snow White Queen! Special move, Avalanche!"

A deadly avalanche started coming down on Octavia, making her spin speed decrease a bit slowly. But Octavia's move deflected the snow to Queen, also slowing the opposing bey down. After a few minutes of that, I decided to use another special move. "Aqua Shot!"

Octavia looked like a comet made with water, and went for Snow White Queen. The girl then shouted , "Icicle Javelin!"

Seconds later, Queen shot powerful icicles at Octavia, pushing her back a little, but then one huge icicle shot at Octavia, causing a huge explosion.

My eyes were shut closed, and the sound of spinning beys were still ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes up and saw that Queen had stopped spinning.

"Great battle!" I said, smiling as I picked up my bey.

"You too." The girl said, picking up her fallen bey. She began to walk off, until I stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Jessica Frost, you?"

"Krystal Lee, but my friends tend to call me Diva. See you on the team if you get on."

"Thanks, you too."

Then, we shook hands and went our separate ways. I faced off more random people, winning them all, even though it wasn't easy. However, I didn't really come across the flirt, the tall guy with the dark hair, or the Korean girl.

Finally, Bob called out, "Time is up! Let's check out the scores!"

I looked at the top four pictures. I got first place, second place was the dark-haired boy, third place was the Korean girl, and finally, fourth was the flirt. No Jessica. Whom I saw out of the corner of my eye, looking a bit upset.

I walked over to her, "Hey . . . when the team's formed, why don't you travel with us anyway?"

"But I won't get to battle!"

"You can help us train though, and we can help you with your training."

"Why are you-"

"No one said we couldn't take you along with the team, not as a member, but as a friend."

"Well, okay then."

I beamed. I couldn't wait for the team to be formed, and getting to travel along with a new friend.

I then noticed Jessica's eyes for the first time. They were a dark nut brown. Not to mention that they seemed to show the emotion I was conveying too, excitement. I turned around, looking at the screen.

"And now," Bob shouted, "the match between Yuri and Nathan will begin!"


End file.
